The Chronicles of Zar'roc
by zar'roc407
Summary: This is a series of prequels, sequels, and midquels made around my Shadow Rider series. Though each of these stories can be read on their own i hope you will read the others first starting with Shadow Rider an then War of the Gods. please read and review.
1. The Shackled Shadow Summery

Story #1: The Shackled Shadow

This story takes place seven hundred years before the start of Shadow Rider.

Zar'roc Alastor Zicronium is a slave to Dorothea SaDemoni the High Priestess of Lengi. Bound to her by the Shackles of Obedience and something else he is her personal assassin. He was trained in the dark arts of poisons, deadly, magic and weapons by none other Tal the Black who is said to be the best Wetboy in all of Alagaësia. Due to an accident over two decades ago he has no memory of the first part of his life with the exception of one person. He has been told that he like his half brother Daemon Sadi that he is the bastard child of Hepsabah Dorothea's sister and an unknown outland noble. When word reaches Dorothea of that of threats in the north she sends Zar'roc to investigate and deal with it. Plots, murders, and decades old lies come to light as he enters the Sa'kagé and becomes a player in a game of gods and devils that could become a war cataclysmic proportions.

Territories

Lengi

Lengi is a large territory located in the mid west of Alagaësia. The territory and its capital Draga are home to the Lengani who are one of the long lived Blood races. The territory is home to several of the world's largest and most thriving cities however beyond them most of the territory lives and poverty. For centuries the territory has been ruled by a High Priestess the current being Dorothea SaDemoni who wears a Black Jewel and is known for her cruelty. Over the years Dorothea has purged the territory of all the stronger Blood focusing on the Queens and Warlord Princes. This has left only the weak and corrupted to serve as the rulers of the various parts of the territory. Lengi has expanded in the past centuries along Dorothea's greed as she seeks to rule the entire realm and marshal an army strong enough to oppose and take control of the Dragon Riders.

Pruul

Pruul is a hot dusty dry shell of a land where everything remains low to the ground. It is located in the southern Hadarac desert safe from the watchful eyes of the Riders. Both Blood and non Blood live in this territory and though rich in gold its people have lost the spirit they once had. Its Queen Zuultah is one of the corrupted Queens in service to Dorothea. The most notable thing about Pruul is that it is the home of the salt mines where disobedient slaves are sent as a punishment that is more like a drawn out execution.

Alitaer

Alitaer is a small filthy crime infested territory located in north Alagaësia and holds the lands in and around Palancar Valley. Though many Blood live there the territory is not Blood ruled. The territory has been concurred dozens of times over the centuries and because of this has no specific style or traditions of its own. Currently no one holds the territory. The current ruler is King Egon Gunder the Ninth who is greedy, self centered, and childish. However though the king sits on the throne Alitaer has little to no political or military power. The true power belongs to the large criminal organization known as the Sa'kagé. Though there are multiple Sa'kagés the Alitaer Sa'kagé has been regarded as the most powerful for more than a hundred years.

Khalidor

A large but narrow territory far to the north deep in the snowy peaks of the Spine and the northern islands. No Blood live here because they have long been persecuted by the Ursuuls who are the Godkings that rule it and there mages known as Meisters. Khalidorans worship the goddess Khali who feeds of cruelty and pain as well as the life force of her worshipers. In exchange she grants the Meisters use of the Vir making them stronger then the mages of other territories. Khalidorans revel in torture, pain and humiliation. Even though they aren't Blood Khalidor has enough power to rival even Lengi.

Vroengard

Vroengard is the mysterious island home of the Dragon Riders. Deemed neutral territory by both Blood and non Blood it is often the sight of delegations between territories. Though each territory is sovereign is within the power of the Riders to interfere in their dealings to protect the realm.

* * *

><p>The first chapter will be out soon.<p>

Please read and review.


	2. The Birth of Shadows

Alright so here is how this story will work ive broken it down into three separate parts that chronicle Zar'rocs adventures during this time period as well as those of other charecters who are both important in this story and War of the Gods. the first part spans around a decade so there will most likely be long time skips between each of the chapters but this should change in parts two and three. i cant put this story out as fast as i want to as some events in it will spoil events in War of the Gods so this will be realized in time with it

**With all that understood please enjoy The Shackled Shadow**

"Talking"

**Mind link**

_Thinking_

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

* * *

><p>They never hear me coming. For death is silent. Shadows make no sound. Nor do those whom I am tasked to visit.<p>

They only look surprised at the end. No wonder my name is legend. A tale told in darkness to chill the heart.

But all legends have a basis in truth and so it is with me.

The Shadow of Death they call me. Those who know.

Murderer. The fearful ignorant Aristos whisper as they look over their shoulders and tighten their defenses.

I despise them because I was like them once. A happy little lapdog safe within the shelter of false power.

But by one act of stupidity and blind familial trust I was condemned.

Condemned to a life far outside that warm false shelter. I was turned from a lapdog to a wolf trapped in the cold cruelty of cold made me every bit as feral and deadly as what I became.

The Shadow of Death. Murderer. Wolf. The sad truth is a defeated slave might be more accurate.

Stripped of my freedom and safety I am left to walk this world as something different than a man.

Something dark, cold, lethal, and as inexorable as death itself.

But the game isn't over for me. Defeat does nothing but feed the part of the soul that demands a rematch.

So long as there is life there is hope.

And so long as there is hope there is determination and the need for vengeance that ever treads by the side of the defeated.

They say strongest metal is forged in the fires and agony of Hell. Having lived through that pain all my life I intend to deal it back tenfold and take back that which was stolen from me all consequences be damned.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: The Birth of Shadows<strong>

* * *

><p>The man sitting on the bed in the back of the large pitch black circular room opened his eyes as he heard someone approaching his room. He watched as the mechanisms of his vault like door started to shift. His room was nigh on impenetrable.<p>

The door was sealed with three heavy locks along with several Black locks. The thick circular walls of his room were made of spell forged steel that was double layered with small pocket between the two.

It was his prison and his haven. He may be trapped here but the defenses that kept him in kept most people out.

He watched as the locks clicked open one by one. At the same time he felt the magically sustained fires that blazed between his walls die. He watched silently as a small section of the floor that was carved with the spiky runes of a devil's trap folded back on itself breaking the circle.

Power filled him as the door opened and light spilled into the room. But even the several torches that blazed outside weren't enough to fully penetrate the thick cloak of darkness that hung about him and his domain.

"Come on slave the High Priestess wants to see you" the man in the doorway said. He was tall and well muscled with the dark skin black hair and gold eyes that marked him as Lengani. He wore the armor of a common guard but he wore an Ebon-gray jeweled ring and the badge of a Sergeant.

The man in the room turned to him his gold eyes glowing like ethereal torches in the darkness. "Hello Sergeant Gamble" he said. "How nice to see you again" he said as he walked out into the light.

He was a good foot taller than Gamble with pale skin black hair and eerie glowing gold eyes. Unlike gamble who had the standard smooth features of most Lengani his were high and sharp and he'd heard people compare him to a predatory cat. He was dressed all in black including a long black coat with sleeves that completely covered his wrists. In addition he wore a plain silver pendent with his Ebony jewel pulsing at its center.

"Get moving slave" Gamble said. "The High…" he started.

"If my aunt wants to see me she can come to me herself" the man said. Gamble glared at him and was about to say something before the man said "or you can give me a formal request that befits my true caste" he said.

"You're a slave you have no caste" Gamble said.

"Pity" the man said. "Then I guess you'll have to return empty handed" he said before he turned and walked back into the darkness.

"Wait" Gamble said.

The man stopped and turned.

"Dark Prince Zar'roc Alastor Zicronium your aunt Dorothea SaDemoni High Priestess of Lengi requests an audience" Gamble said choking on the words.

The man smiled as he heard his name. "Very well then lead the way" he said.

Gamble shot him one last glare before he turned and walked away.

Zar'roc followed at a leisurely pace as they walked the short distance from his room to the High Priestess's receiving room. He stretched and let his powers flow through him.

It had been six damn months since the last time he'd been let out and he was happy to be free and to have his powers back. His room was wrapped in as many magical dampening defenses as Dorothea could think of so that it would stop anything and everything. Even though most of the protections shouldn't have worked on him they still had a restricting hold on his power.

They walked through a pair of high gilded doors and into the receiving room. The room was large with two of the walls lined with bookshelves and a large fireplace taking up the third. That left the last wall bare except for the large desk that sat in front of it.

Zar'roc slipped behind his mask of cold indifference as he saw the woman standing at the desk.

"My lady" Gamble said as he knelt before her. "I have brought the one you asked for" he said.

"Good. Now leave us" the woman said.

"As you wish Priestess" Gamble said as he rose and left.

The woman turned to Zar'roc and smiled warmly at him "how are you dear nephew" she asked.

She to was Lengani with the normal coloring but her features were shaper then the average member of her race. She was slim and stood slightly shorter then Zar'roc. To most she would have appeared beautiful but not to him he knew her too well.

"Save it Dorothea I'm not in the mood" Zar'roc said barely concealing his disgust. "You obviously summoned me for a reason so let's just get on with it" he said.

For a moment Dorothea's beautiful face contorted into an ugly mask that matched her true nature. As it did she spoke a word and one of the gold rings she wore flashed.

Pain ripped through Zar'roc emanating from his wrists. He fell to his knees and looked down at his wrists. Thick gold manacles that were veined with green glowed with light that pulsed in time with his pain.

Dorothea walked slowly towards him and with each step she took his pain intensified. "Why do you make me do this" she asked as she stopped next to him. "Why must you defy me and force me to hurt you" she asked.

Zar'roc said nothing unable to speak through the pain.

Dorothea gestured and his pain vanished as abruptly as it had appeared.

Zar'roc sighed in relief at least until he looked up and saw her. Bile rose in his throat as his stomach flipped. He rose and retreated to the other side of the room as he scoured his body with cleansing magic to rid himself of her foul psychic scent. He hated it so much so that he could barely stand ten minutes of being in the same room as her without vomiting.

"I warned you never to do that Dorothea" Zar'roc said as he looked towards her desk where he knew she had a small rack of blades hidden. He tensed ready to go for it but he relaxed back as his self preservation kicked in. "you shouldn't push me" he said.

"Nor should you push me" Dorothea said.

"_I can get a dagger from that rack and across her throat before she even screams_" he thought to himself. He could to with his powers he was faster than even Dorothea knew.

He sighed "what do you want Dorothea" he asked.

"Many things" Dorothea said.

Zar'roc sighed as she went on her usual rant about taking control the realm and crushing the Dragon Riders. he hated that he had to listen to this each time he came here in fact he wasn't very fond of his life in general.

Sure as far as a slave's life went his was good. He had as much food and drink as he wanted. He had a good room and cloths and whatever else he wanted. Except the two things he desired most. Aside from that there were two dark spots on his life that overshadowed all. Those dark spots were Dorothea and his mother who served her.

Sighing he swallowed his pride and vomit as he said "excuse me Priestess."

Dorothea stopped mid rant to look at him suspiciously. "Yes" she asked.

"If you summoned me the task you require is obviously of great importance to you" Zar'roc said. "Would you be so gracious as to inform me of it so I may complete it as quickly as possible" he asked silently chocking on every word.

"Very well" Dorothea sighed and went to her desk. She sat as she called in a stack of reports and opened the top one. "You know about Alitaer" she said.

"Our northern neighbor" Zar'roc asked.

"Yes" Dorothea said. "Have you ever been there."

"_What kind of stupid question is that_" Zar'roc thought because he knew she kept him tracked at all times whenever she saw fit to let him off his leash.

"No" he said. "But I've heard it has little to no power so why does it concern you" he asked.

"It's not Alitaer I'm interested in" Dorothea said. "My spies report that they saw Ashaiah Vul in Alitaer's capital" she said.

Zar'roc frowned at the unfamiliar name. "Who" he asked.

Dorothea sighed "don't you know anything" she said.

"Maybe I'd be better informed if you didn't keep me locked up" Zar'roc growled.

For a brief moment fear flashed across Dorothea's face but she quickly hid it.

"Anyway Ashaiah Vul is the Steward for Chaillot's Queen" she said.

"Ah" Zar'roc said as several pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Chaillot was a territory within Du Weldenvarden. Dorothea had been trying to overtake it for years but the elves' defenses were strong.

"So what" Zar'roc said. "Perhaps the Steward was simply there to meet with the King" he said.

"He wasn't anywhere near the castle" Dorothea said. "My spy told me he saw him at an inn speaking with Danril Glakap" she said.

Now that name Zar'roc recognized. "Alitaer's Sa'kagé Master of Coin" he asked.

The Sa'kagé was a large criminal organization centered in Alitaer. They controlled most of the territory's trade and commerce in addition they had more military man power than the rest of the territory.

The group was centered around a mysterious group known as the Nine and the Shinga. The Nine were made up of the Master of Coin, the Master Fist, the Mistress of Pleasures, the Guild Leader, the Maker of Law, the Thief King, the Smuggler, the Slaver, and the Games Master.

"So you suspect an alliance between Chaillot and the Sa'kagé" Zar'roc asked. A cold hard lump formed in his stomach as Dorothea shook her head.

"There was another person at the meeting" she said.

"Who" Zar'roc asked.

"Jurik Nissem" Dorothea said.

Zar'roc let fly a curse so foul as he recognized the name that Dorothea's eyes widened. "Jurik Nissem" he asked. "You mean Jurik Ursuul."

Dorothea nodded.

Zar'roc paled as she confirmed his suspicions about the Khalidoran Prince. If Chaillot, the Sa'kagé, and Khalidor formed an alliance things weren't looking good for Alagaësia. And since he was here they were looking worse for him.

"And where do I fall in this" he asked.

"I'm sending you to Alitaer" Dorothea said. "I want you to infiltrate the Sa'kagé and watch for agents from Khalidor and Chaillot" she said.

"And if I see them" Zar'roc asked.

"You will do your job as my assassin. After that you will infiltrate Khalidor" Dorothea said. "Your target will be the Shinga and the Nine but I want you to make it look like the Khalidorans did it" she said.

"I have one question" Zar'roc said. "I'm guessing that you're not just doing this out of the kindness of your heart so why bother with this. Even if they unite they still wouldn't have enough power to oppose Lengi" he said.

"I've heard rumors that the Khalidorans have found some kind of ancient war beast" Dorothea said. "I believe they are allying themselves with Chaillot and the Sa'kagé so they can use their resources to raise it" she said. "If it's what we think it is we don't have anything that can stand against it" she said.

"And what do you think it is" Zar'roc asked.

"That isn't something you need to know" Dorothea said.

Zar'roc nodded. "If Chaillot is sending an emissary will I have any warning" he asked.

"Yes I sent Daemon to their Queen as a temporary gift. He will be staying there on and off during your mission" Dorothea said.

Zar'roc winced in sympathy for his brother who's slavery was even worse than his own. "Is there anything else" he asked.

"Yes" Dorothea said. "I need you to take the utmost care on this job. this will not be a short lived mission it could take months, years, or even decades to fully root out the plot" she said.

Zar'roc nodded "I have a few things I need to do before I leave so after I take care of them do you want me to take a coach or should I ride the Winds myself" he said.

"And what is it you have to do" Dorothea asked suspiciously.

"For one if you want me to get into a group as paranoid as the Sa'kagé I'll need a way in" Zar'roc said. "So I'll talk to Tal" Zar'roc said referring to his Master.

Tal the Black was a member of the Sa'kagé that Dorothea had commissioned to train him. He was one of the Sa'kagés Wetboys.

Wetboys were a type of magical assassin and Tal was the best. Wetboys were trained not only in the arts of various weapons but their job also required knowledge of poisons and several other dark arts. But the most important thing for a Wetboy to have was the Talent. The Talent was a unique kind of magic that certain people were born with.

"I'll see if he can put in a word for me" Zar'roc said.

"And what else" Dorothea asked.

"I'll need some new equipment and weapons for this job and I'll need your forgers to create me a new identity" Zar'roc said.

"Very well you may go" Dorothea said.

Zar'roc turned to leave but stopped in front of the door. "By the way Dorothea I'm not an assassin and I don't have targets" he said.

"What" Dorothea asked.

Zar'roc spun faster than the eye could follow. A dagger flew from his hand and whipped past Dorothea's face so close she felt the burn of it.

Zar'roc stared at her with glazed gold eyes as deep chill filled the room. "I'm a Wetboy not an assassin" he said. "And I don't have targets" he said. "I have deaders."

"Deaders" Dorothea asked as she backed away from him.

"Yes" Zar'roc said. "Do you know why Wetboys call their victims deaders" he asked.

Dorothea shook her head.

"We call them deaders not targets because unlike assassins we don't miss" he said as his eyes returned to normal and the chill faded from the room.

Dorothea sighed with relief.

Zar'roc smirked "by the way" he said as he glanced at the dagger. "That wasn't a miss" he said.

Dorothea's eyes widened as she looked down and saw several strands of her black hair by her feet.

With one last smirk Zar'roc turned and walked out.

* * *

><p>Zar'roc entered the small house in the Draga slums to the sound for swords ringing.<p>

He tensed as his battle instincts came alive and he drew his silver bladed sword. It was longer than most hand and a half swords and the cross guard was adorned with twin dragons.

He moved through the house as quiet and fluid as a shadow. He drew his Talent as he came to the door of the sparring room. With a burst of power he kicked it open and rushed inside ready to kill. He froze as he saw the two men fighting.

One was taller than him with blond hair pale skin pock marked cheeks a sharp nose and icy blue eyes so dark they were almost black. It was his Master Tal.

The other was a slightly shorter man with tanned skin covered in strange swirling scars. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Zar'roc recognized him as one of Tal's friends and another Wetboy.

"Scarred Wrable" he said.

The two stopped instantly and tuned to look at him.

"Well it's good to see you learned something since the last time I saw you" Wrable said as he nodded towards Zar'rocs sword. "How you been kid" he asked.

"Fine" Zar'roc said as he smiled. "But what are you doing here" he asked.

"oh I was just passing through so I thought I stop by and see if your Master is still as good as he claims to be" Wrable said.

"And was he" Zar'roc asked.

"Beat him two out of three times" Tal said.

Zar'roc glanced towards where he was leaning impassively against the wall.

"Only because I was tired" Wrable said.

That set off a few alarms in Zar'rocs mind. "Why are you really here Wrable" he said.

"You know I can't tell you that kid" Wrable said.

"Then it's your funeral" Zar'roc said as he lunged forward.

Wrable raised his sword to block but froze as he felt the cold edge of a knife against his throat. He glanced over his shoulder and found a stone faced Zar'roc standing there.

Confused he turned back to the Zar'roc that had attacked him. Realization dawned on him as the form dissolved into wisps of magic.

"Illusion" he asked.

"And a damn fine one" Zar'roc said. "Now tell me why you're here and who hired you" he said.

"I was hired by one of the nobles to kill his mistress" Wrable said.

"And his mistress would be."

"Countess Neania Vlite" Tal said. "Now let him go boy" he said.

Zar'roc thought about it for a moment. Dorothea didn't like the Countess but typically she wasn't thrilled about her nobility being killed and when she was mad it meant trouble for him.

"Cause of death" he asked.

"Suicide" Wrable said. "That's why I came to your Master he's better with those poisons than I am" he said.

"I see" Zar'roc said as he stepped back and sheathed the dagger.

"Damn you've gotten good. You do know I could still beat you in a fair fight" Wrable said.

"If there's one thing I've learned from my training it's that there's no such thing as a fair fight. If you attacked me despite being my friend I'd kill you" Zar'roc said.

"And on that cheery note I've got to get going. See you around kid" Wrable said before he nodded to Tal and walked out.

As soon as the door closed Zar'roc spun to face Tal wary of an attack.

"What were you thinking boy" Tal said calmly.

"You know what I was thinking" Zar'roc said. "Whenever someone kills one of the nobility Dorothea always blames me" he said. "I won't take that pain again. There are few people I won't kill so if someone not on that list has to die so I can avoid it so be it" he said. "Anyway Wrable wasn't why I came here. I need a favor" he said.

"This is isn't about what I think it is. Is it" Tal asked.

"No" Zar'roc said.

"Have you seen her yet" Tal asked.

"No" Zar'roc sighed. "Dorothea thinks she is a distraction. So she has her constantly on the move throughout the realm and protected by an army of guards. I'd have to be a god just to get close" he said.

"Or a Wetboy" Tal said. "Oh wait aren't you one those" he said.

"Doesn't matter. They have Seers they'd sense my magic a mile away" Zar'roc said. "And then I'd be swimming in guards."

"You could take out an army" Tal said. "Of normal soldiers yes" Zar'roc said. "But these aren't normal soldiers they're Gold Guards" he said referring to Dorothea's elite battle unit.

"You can take them" Tal said.

"Maybe I could with help but alone definitely not" Zar'roc said. "Anyway this isn't why I came here" he said.

"Ah that's right you needed a favor" Tal said.

"I need an introduction to the Sa'kagé" Zar'roc said.

Tal tensed "why" he asked suddenly suspicious.

"A war is coming. We've gotten word about a possible alliance between the Sa'kagé, Chaillot, and Khalidor" Zar'roc said.

"So what does that have to do with you" Tal asked.

"Dorothea wants me to infiltrate the Sa'kagé and report any activity. Also if the alliance is real she wants me to make it look like Khalidorans betrayed the Sa'kagé by killing several members" Zar'roc said not mentioning that those members included the Nine and Shinga.

"I'll see what I can do" Tal said.

Zar'roc nodded "thanks I've already got Dorothea's people working on an identity for me for when I get there" he said as he turned to go. "I've got a few things to take care of first then I'm leaving tomorrow" he said. "Can be ready by then" he asked.

"I'd better take a coach and go tonight this will take some advanced planning" Tal said.

Zar'roc nodded.

"By the way" Tal said stopping Zar'roc before he could leave. "What name should I give them" he asked.

Zar'roc thought about it for a long moment before he got an idea. One of Tal's old nicknames for him was Little Shadow.

He smiled as he pulled up his hood and spun a web of shadows across his face. "You can just call me Kagé" he said in a voice completely different from his own.

Tal smiled as he understood "then Kagé it is" he said.

* * *

><p>Zar'roc gulped as he stared at the small cottage on the outskirts of the SaDemoni estate.<p>

He'd always loved coming here because inside lived one of the only people who had ever truly cared about him.

He never felt that way around his Master because he knew what Zar'roc was. He also knew that if it came down to it his Master would try to kill him to protect his own life. But this was different.

With a sigh he strapped as much mental steel to his spine as he could and walked inside. He was met by the soft sounds of a woman humming coming from the kitchen.

Moving silently he poked his head in and watched as the woman moved busily around the small kitchen.

She was old but with only a few wrinkles most of which were deep smile lines that were a testament to a good life. She had the normal coloring of a Lengani only her long black hair was streaked with gray. Splotches of white and various other colors were spattered across her face arms and cloths from her cooking.

She turned towards him but her face was obscured by the large pot filled with soapy water and dishes she was carrying.

"Manny" he said.

She yelped in surprise and dropped the pot.

Zar'rocs hand shot out towards the pot and he flexed his fingers slightly as he imagined the pot freezing in the air. A moment later the pot stopped its contents still sloshing inside.

Zar'roc sighed and with another twitch of his hand set the pot on the counter.

His ability to alter the world just by imagining something and willing it to happen had been one of the reasons Dorothea kept him and his powers locked up.

Back when he'd first relised he had the power and hadn't been able to control it he'd caught one of Dorothea's pet Queens sneaking into his rooms. He thrown her out of course and as she walked away he taken pleasure in a short thought about her head bursting into flames. In between the second he'd had the thought and the next he'd heard the Queen scream and she came running back towards him wreathed in flame.

At least that is what Dorothea had told him.

Manny relaxed as she saw him and realized who he was. She sighed and shook her head as if irritated at a small child "you nearly scared me half to death" she said.

Zar'roc gave her a sheepish grin "sorry" he said.

"Well come in we can't carry on a proper conversation with you halfway outside" Manny said as she pushed the door open.

Zar'roc walked inside stopping to close the door before he sat at the small kitchen table.

"It's good to see you I was starting to think you would never come back from Goth" Manny said referring to the southernmost province of Lengi.

Zar'roc stiffened at the reminder of the lie he had lived for most of his life.

Dorothea had never told Manny about what he was and that she kept him locked away.

Instead she'd invented the lie that he had signed on to serve as an escort and guard for the Queen of Goth Nefertiti.

"My lady has been traveling a lot as of recently" he said.

Which technically speaking was true. From his reports Nefertiti had been traveling a lot but the statement also had a double meaning that cut him to his core.

"I just stopped by to give you some good news" he said.

"Oh" Manny asked.

"It seems I'll be able to see you more frequently. Dorothea has removed from Nefertiti's court so I can be an ambassador to Alitaer" Zar'roc said. "I'll be back a few days out of every month" he said.

"Zar'roc that's wonderful congratulations" Manny said overjoyed. Zar'roc opened his mouth to say something but stopped as Manny said "wait right there I have something for you."

With that she rushed off into the back room of the small cottage that served as the bedroom. She returned a moment later holding a small pouch. She sat and handed it to Zar'roc.

He took it as he looked it over. The pouch was blue velvet tied shut with finely woven gold string and a silver clasp.

"Where did you get this" Zar'roc asked concerned that Manny might have spent more than she could afford to get him a present.

"I was in the market the other day when I saw this poor little girl sitting in an ally" Manny said. "The poor dear had nothing. So I brought her back here gave her some new cloths and warm meal" she said. "She spent the night and when she said she had to leave in the morning I told her she could stay. But she just thanked me and gave me this. She said I should give it to someone who could use a little luck" she said.

Zar'roc nodded slowly.

"Well go on open it" Manny said.

Zar'roc nodded as he flicked open the clasp and untied the sting. He tipped the bag over as a small black metal ball fell into his palm.

He stared at it perplexed. "What is it" he asked.

"I don't know" Manny said.

Shrugging Zar'roc put the ball back into the bag before he returned it to Manny.

"No" she said handing it back. "It's a gift. Just think of it as a piece of home for when you're in Alitaer" she said.

Touched Zar'roc smiled and nodded as he slipped the bag into one of the carefully shielded pockets on the inside of his coat. "Thank you Manny" he said.

Manny practically glowed with happiness as she nodded.

"Well I have to go. I've got to get ready because I leave tomorrow" Zar'roc said as he got up and walked to the door. "Oh by the way" he said stopping as he got to the door. "Is Surreal around" he asked.

"No I think she's off in town somewhere" Manny said.

Zar'roc nodded before he gave Manny one last smile and walked out.

He sighed as he slumped against the doorframe. He loved Manny to death and would kill or die to protect her but there were times he resented the fact that he had to go through the exhausting effort to keep up his masks around her.

Sighing Zar'roc pulled away from the door and quickly left the SaDemoni estate for the cluttered streets of Draga Lengi's capital.

He immersed himself deep in the crowd a moment before he felt something like a small jolt race up his spine. For a split second he froze as he swept the area with his senses. Shrugging he moved on. He pulled up his hood as he started walking and ran head first into a stocky guard causing them both to fall.

"You little brat watch where you're going" the man said as he rose.

Zar'roc was already up and moving on.

"I swear you'll hang for this" the man said. "I'm the…" he started but stopped as Zar'roc turned and snarled at him his unmistakable glowing gold eyes like beacons of death from the shadows of his hood as he glared at the man.

The guard took a step back in fear "you you're the the the…" he stuttered.

"Leave" Zar'roc growled.

The fear in the guard's eyes intensified a moment before he turned and ran.

Zar'roc started walking again several of people who'd seen what happened running to get out of his way. He turned down a side street and was stopped by a small man.

He was less than half Zar'rocs height and resembled a squashed frog. He had no neck a perpetual squint and a small round gut like a ball. He wore the baggy yellow tights of a bard a green jacket and a tiny tricorn hat with a feather in it.

"Out of my way" Zar'roc said.

"Excuse me sir are you by chance Prince Zicronium" the man asked.

"Who's asking" Zar'roc asked.

"I have a message for you from someone named Martus Wyn" the bard said.

Zar'rocs eyes widened slightly at a name he hadn't heard in over a decade. Tal had used at as an alias well they were on a job in Pruul.

"What's the message" he asked.

"Master Wyn requests you meet him at this address" the bard said as he held out a piece of paper.

Zar'roc took it and wasn't surprised to see the address of one of his safe houses printed in a smooth neat hand. "Thank you" he said.

The bard nodded and walked away.

Once he was out of sight Zar'roc made a fast check to see that all of his weapons were in place. When he was satisfied he walked the short distance to the safe house.

It was located in downtown Draga right on the outskirts of the noble's section of the city the entrance hidden behind a pile of trash.

Zar'roc started to clear it away but stopped as he felt something sharp jab the small of his back.

"Make a sound and you die" someone behind him whispered.

Zar'roc laughed softly under his breath. "Little assassin here's your first real lesson. Learn your place on our food chain" he said.

His Talent surged. He spun smacking the assassin's weapon away before he leapt. He went ten feet in the air before he vaulted off a wall and flipped landing behind his would be killer.

The assassin was about a foot and a half shorter than him shrouded in a dark cloak designed to completely obscure the face. Zar'roc guessed based on the voice it was a woman.

They stared at the large stiletto she had been holding that was now imbedded hilt deep in the wall.

"And here's your first lesson" the girl said. "Never underestimate me" she said as she spun into a roundhouse kick straight for his head.

Zar'roc didn't even flinch as created a plate of Ebony shielding.

He snarled as he felt power crackle at the depth of the Ebony. He jumped back barely dodging the kick as hit shattered his shield.

He stared at the girl surprised by the attack. In all the realm he could only think of a handful of people whose power was dark enough to break one of his shields. "Who are you" he asked.

Instead of answering the girl called in two long knives and rushed him.

Zar'roc dodged her attacks but it was a near thing.

Suddenly a dozen more knives appeared. They floated suspended in midair for a moment before they attacked.

Zar'roc cursed. "_Sorry Tal_" he thought as he kicked his Talent up a notch going beyond what Tal called his safety zone. Power arced through him so fast in hurt. He blurred going beyond human speed.

He snatched each of the knives from the air tossing them away before he spun into a Talent enhanced kick for his assassin's head.

She leapt back causing his kick to miss and hit one of the alley walls with bone shattering force leaving a crater.

"How are you this fast you were never this fast" the girl asked.

Zar'roc pulled his foot free as he turned to his would be killer and smiled.

"What are you…" she started but the words died in her mouth as she felt the prick of her stiletto on the small of her back and the icy edge of a blade at her throat.

"Hello Surreal" a voice said from behind her.

"How…" the girl started.

"I knew you were coming" Zar'roc and the voice said as one before Zar'roc melted into wisps of darkness.

"An illusion" she asked.

"Yes" the voice said as the blades withdrew and a phantom hand removed her hood.

She jumped away dropping into a fighting stance as she turned.

Unsurprisingly Zar'roc stood behind her leaning against the wall inspecting the edge of her stiletto.

Anger sparked in her as she saw it. "Give" Surreal said holding out her hand.

Her skin and hair were the normal Lengani coloring and her features sharp like Dorothea's. Which meant she was somehow related to the hundred noble families of Lengi. She wore her long black hair down covering her ears as she always did in public along with her ever present pair of dark tinted glasses.

Most people thought her strange for wearing them and only Zar'roc knew why. Surreal wore her hair down to hide her ears that had slight points. And the glasses to hide her eyes that were a sparkling golden green instead of the solid gold of the Lengani.

She was a half breed like Zar'roc. It was the reason he'd taken her in when her mother died. The reason he'd shared his knowledge of assassination and trained her to use it.

"Think of it as spoils of war" Zar'roc said as he sheathed the stiletto and walked past Surreal into the safe house.

Surreal whirled furious as followed him inside.

On the surface the safe house was small and got stiflingly hot during the summer. But it held a good amount of equipment and a large training area in its secret lower levels.

"So why the attack" Zar'roc asked as he moved towards a wall that held an oil painting depicting the ocean.

"I was testing you" Surreal said. "Now give me back my stiletto or I swear…" she said letting her voice trail off.

"And what do you swear my dear apprentice" Zar'roc said as he removed the painting revealing several glyphs carved into the wall.

"Well I know where you sleep and that stiletto isn't my only blade" Surreal said.

Zar'roc chuckled softly as he tapped a glyph and it flared with blue light.

"Damn it Zicronium give it back" Surreal said.

"You really should be more attentive" Zar'roc chided.

"What" Surreal asked.

"Check your belt" Zar'roc said as he tapped another glyph that filled with green light.

Surreal's eyes widened and her hand went to her stiletto's sheath. Relief flooded her as she felt the comfortable weight of the stiletto. "Thank…" Surreal but stopped as someone banged on the front door.

"Master Healer DuCaine Master Healer DuCaine" someone called.

Zar'roc cursed before he replaced the picture and turned to the door. His skin shimmered darkening to Lengani shade as he features smoothed. His black hair elongated and his eyes lost their faint luminescence.

His cloths shimmered as well becoming a long green healer's robe. On the right shoulder the outline of a gold sun was stitched. Below that a single white feather. The crest of Lengi and Dorothea. His right sleeve was woven with a complex network of silver threads symbolizing the rank of Master Healer.

Without a word Zar'roc moved to the door and opened it revealing a guard. The man was plain and completely forgettable but the white feather etched into his armor marked him as one of Dorothea's.

"Yes" Zar'roc said.

"The High Priestess requires your attendance" the guard said.

Zar'roc cursed silently. "When" he said without a drop of fury in his voice.

"Immediately" the guard said.

Zar'roc nodded "give me a moment to collect my things" he said.

The guard nodded and Zar'roc closed the door.

He slumped against the wall and sighed as his disguise faded and he returned to normal.

He looked up and realized Surreal was staring at him. He grinned. "You're a good assassin but you're not a Wetboy. Did you really think you knew all my tricks" he said.

Surreal huffed and Zar'roc laughed.

He called in a pen and paper and scribbled a quick list of things he would need before he handed it to Surreal.

"I have to go to Dorothea. Well I'm gone pack these for me" he said.

Surreal nodded.

"Good" Zar'roc said before he restored his disguise and walked out.

* * *

><p>Zar'roc followed the guard into Dorothea's private chambers. He held his face impassive as the Master Healer was known to be even though his stomach was churning.<p>

"My lady Master DuCaine has arrived" the guard said as they entered.

Dorothea looked up from her desk and tipped her head in a half bow. "Master Healer" she said.

"Priestess" Zar'roc said.

Dorothea turned to the guard "thank you. You may go" she said.

"As you wish Priestess" the guard said before he turned and left. As he did powerful Black shields snapped into place.

"You can drop the illusion now" Dorothea said.

Zar'roc nodded and let DuCaine's image fade. But instead of letting her see how he did it as he had with Surreal he spun a quick illusion so it looked liked DuCaine was bursting apart instead of simply morphing.

"Why have you called me back" he asked as he moved to the other side of the room putting as much distance between them as he could.

"To give you these" Dorothea said as she held out a pack of papers.

Zar'roc took them nodding as he opened them. Inside was a picture of a man who looked about fifteen or sixteen with blond hair green eyes and sharp features the name read Seth Xaien.

"Never heard of him" he said assuming the file contained information on a deader.

"Of course you wouldn't have" Dorothea said. "He's not real" she said.

Realization dawned on Zar'roc as her words registered. "My alias" he asked.

"Yes" Dorothea said.

"How did you get it done so fast" Zar'roc asked.

"My dear I've been working on this for three months" Dorothea said.

"Ah" Zar'roc said as he scanned the file.

"You will be posing as the second son of a province Queen from Skylla. You will be away from home on fostering and be in the care of the relatively poor Count Rimbold Drake and his family you will…" Dorothea said.

But she was interrupted as Zar'roc said "no."

"Excuse me" Dorothea said.

"Count Drake is a good man Dorothea I won't see him stained by you" Zar'roc said. There was also another reason he couldn't stay with the Drakes but she didn't need to know that.

"This isn't up to you" Dorothea said.

Zar'roc snarled as rage built but it dissolved instantly as he heard the thud of a dagger hitting wood. He turned and stared at the black throwing knife embedded in Dorothea's desk two inches to the left of her leg.

It was only after he saw the look of surprise, anger, and fear on Dorothea's face that he realized that he had thrown the dagger.

"Grutar" Dorothea shouted.

The word went through Zar'roc like a bolt of lightning but this time he was ready.

He wrapped layers upon layers of power around his golden shackles. He willed the spells in them to freeze to not let the pain through.

He smiled inwardly as nothing happened but he let a slight look of pain twist his face so Dorothea wouldn't know.

In a moment she released him and he released the power. "There let that remind you who is the Master and who is the servant" Dorothea said. "Now you will stay with the Drakes."

Zar'roc was silent for a long moment as he weighed his options.

Dorothea's use of the shackles had reminded him of something. Though it wasn't what Dorothea thought. They had reminded him that no matter what he did well he was in her territory he was bound to her. But in Alitaer he would be away from her watchful eye and able to work on his escape.

True he couldn't kill her himself no matter how much he wanted to. So long as he wore the Shackles of Obedience his life was bound to hers. But there were bound to be mages in Alitaer. Mages that he could pay or threaten into working to remove the Shackles so he could take his revenge and get the two things he wanted most.

He glanced down at his shackles as he thought of them. The two things that only Dorothea could give him and the two things she would never give him.

Sighing Zar'roc weighed the safety of the of the Count and his family against the infinitely tempting prospect of freedom.

"_Tal will protect them_" he thought to himself. "_They're old friends._" and that fact decided him.

"As you wish Priestess" he said.

Dorothea nodded clearly pleased.

"_Enjoy it well you can Dorothea someday you'll wake up and find my knife in your throat_" Zar'roc thought to himself.

"Good" Dorothea said. "There was another reason I brought you here" she said.

"Yes" Zar'roc asked.

Dorothea handed him another file.

He opened it and saw the picture of a man he recognized. His dark skin was a few shades lighter than that of the Lengani and he had black hair and blue eyes. His name was Padrick Farlane. He was one of the Princes who served as an ambassador between Alitaer and the territory of Waydren.

"Padrick has been one of my spies for some time now" Dorothea said. "But it seems sometime in these past months his loyalty has changed. So I want to make an example of him" she said.

"How" Zar'roc asked.

"How much do you know about Puleta Vicrayson" Dorothea asked.

Zar'roc recognized the Wetboy's name instantly and mentally ran through the list of what he knew. Puleta was one of the rare female Wetboys. A native of the Hadarac Desert tribes she worked for Pruul's Sa'kagé. A Master of the longbow she used an arrow fletched with dove feathers and tipped with a golden arrowhead with the bottom edges slightly rounded. She was also fairly good at unarmed combat and with the daggers of the desert tribes. She had only ever lost two fights to Zar'rocs knowledge. One was to Tal and the other was to Zar'roc himself.

"A little" Zar'roc said.

"Good" Dorothea said as she handed him a long wooden box.

Zar'roc opened it. Inside was a longbow beautifully crafted of silver and dark wood along with twelve of Puleta's signature arrows.

"Because Puleta is going to kill him."

Zar'roc nodded understanding as he closed the box and vanished it along with the two files. "May I go is still have several things to do before I leave" he asked.

"Very well" Dorothea said.

* * *

><p>Zar'roc sighed as he looked up from his glass of what looked like wine but he wasn't convinced. He looked into the long mirror behind the bar. He stared for a long moment at the blond hair emerald eyes and face that wasn't his own that looked back.<p>

He'd arrived in Alitaer early last night and found a small note pinned to the door of the safe house he'd had setup here. Written in Tal's tight angler script it had said "meeting with N in two days try to impress."

Zar'roc had assumed that the N Tal was talking about was the Nine so he'd used his time wisely and done his research on Padrick Farlane.

Padrick had spent the last two decades or so as a Waydraner minister and for the majority of the last half Dorothea's spy. He'd turned to Dorothea seeking vengeance against one of his fellow ministers for the murder of his wife. According to the records he had some Talent but not enough to make him a threat.

Zar'roc sighed again and glanced down the bar to where Padrick sat. Unfortunately for him Padrick happened to glance in his direction at the same time.

"_Caught_" Zar'roc cursed at himself as he turned away.

"You've got a dangerous look about you" Padrick said.

"Back off I'm not in the mood to talk" Zar'roc said. He'd seen the man's eyes. There was something there something he couldn't quite name but it looked familiar.

Padrick scooted a seat closer to him "you know how other gifts sometimes come along with the Talent" he asked.

"I said back off" Zar'roc growled.

"I got a bit of prophecy. Not enough to be useful you know just glimpses. My wife dead things like that to keep me up late at night. I had this vision that I was going to be killed by a hundred men all at once. Weird huh. But now that you're here I see they're just you. Talimosin."

"_What_" Zar'roc thought. That wasn't a name he'd ever used. It wasn't a name he'd ever even heard.

Padrick chuckled quietly drunkenly. "Don't suppose I could stop you. You know now that it's foretold and all." He grinned.

"Worse times to go I guess." He shrugged as he pulled out his coin purse put it on the bar and waved to the server.

A woman in low cut dress came over and smiled at him.

"See this all gets to Momma K and tell her it's for Anya would you" Padrick said. The woman glanced toward the back of the room were a little girl dressed in rags sat huddled in a corner.

She had a slight resemblance to Padrick. His daughter Zar'roc guessed.

"You drunk Padrick" the server asked.

Padrick smiled at her and shook his head. When the server left Padrick turned back to Zar'roc. "I don't ask you to make it fair gods know I don't deserve that. But I'd appreciate it if you make it quick."

Zar'roc looked at him like he was crazy. Then realization crashed over him like a tidal wave.

Padrick was a Wetboy. A Wetboy with a Talent in prophecy. If the man started shouting everything he saw Zar'roc could be wrecked instantly.

"I'm going to go for a walk" Padrick said. "Down along the river" he said as he got up.

After the man left Zar'roc went out the back way quickly in case Padrick was setting up an ambush. The man wasn't there.

Zar'roc let his disguise burst apart as he wrapped himself in the shadow's embrace. His Talent surged and he made it up to the rooftops in seconds jumping from wall to wall. He called in the longbow and strung it as he checked his arrows.

True to his word Padrick was walking slowly not two blocks away along the edge of the fowl smelling Plith River in a quiet section where it would be easy to dispose of a body.

As it did before each of his kills for Dorothea a small voice in the back of his mind whispered "_You're better than this. This isn't you._"

"It is" Zar'roc breathed as he drew the arrow back. For a long moment all was silent as he soaked in the blessed stillness before murder.

He released the arrow.

The shot was perfect. It hit base of the skull in a way he knew would bring instant death. His thoughts were confirmed as Padrick crumpled.

With trickle of Talent Zar'roc leapt from the roof he stood on flipped in midair and landed silently mere feet from Padrick's body.

He went to roll the body into the river nothing more than a shadow among the shadows but something stooped him. He reached down prying open Padrick's clenched fist. Inside he found a note in Padrick's neat hand. It had just two words.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Tal stood silently in the center of the Sa'kagés meeting chamber as the Nine talked quietly on their raised platform. Each wore their dark robes with their heavy cowls up but it didn't matter Tal knew all of them by name and face.<p>

The room itself was a personification of the Sa'kagé. It was a place to inspire fear.

Carved from black fireglass the Nine's platform that held a black stone table that seemed to flow up from the very ground dominated the room. A chair for each of the Nine sat on the platform each decorated to represent the job of the one who sat in it. Above them like a throne a tenth chair sat decorated with carvings of demons outlined in gold.

There was only bare floor facing the chairs. Those the Nine interviewed would stand. The chamber was a tight rectangle but it was deep. The ceiling was so high it disappeared in the darkness. It gave those questioned the feeling of being interrogated in Hell. That the walls, platform, and even the floor were carved with little gargoyles, dragons, and people, all screaming, did nothing to cool the effect.

But Tal wasn't frightened he simply stood as silent and still as a shadow waiting for the Nine to address him.

He turned looking down as something rustled next to him. Behind him stood a boy dressed in simple cloths.

He looked about thirteen years old with black hair light blue eyes and despite being painfully thin from years of living on the street he stood proudly. But that was overshadowed by fear and awe.

After all it wasn't every day a guild rat got to see the inner chamber of the Sa'kagé.

"Quiet Azoth" Tal said to his new apprentice.

"Yes Master Black" Azoth said.

"Enough" someone said. The voice was low but held the weight of power and quieted the Nine instantly as they all turned to the throne and the man who had spoken.

"Yes Shinga" they said as one.

"Who's next" the Guild leader asked from his chair that was decorated similarly to the Shinga's but instead of demons his bore the symbols of the thirteen children's guilds that roamed the city.

He was a tiny petulant man named Valev Fidel.

"Master Tal to petition" said a guard.

Tal stepped from the shadows and into the dim light cast by the torches near the platform. "My lords" he said bowing.

"What is it Tal" Valev demanded.

Tal ignored him focusing on the Shinga. "My Shinga I have come to petition you to induct a new Wetboy" he said.

"We don't need another of your kind" Valev sneered. "Besides you already have an apprentice" he said.

"I don't believe he was speaking to you Valev" said a seductive female voice.

Tal glanced at the speaker it was Gwinvere Kirena or Momma K as most called her.

She alone sat without the dark robes of the Nine instead choosing to wear a richly embroidered blue dress. As the Mistress of Pleasures she was still beautiful though it had been years since she was the city's most celebrated courtesan.

"I believe he was speaking to the Shinga" she said as everyone turned to the throne.

"Valev makes a valid point Tal" the Shinga said "you already have an apprentice."

"No my Shinga" Tal said.

"Excuse me" the Shinga asked.

"The boy is not my apprentice" Tal said.

"Then who…" the Shinga started.

"Liar" Valev shouted. "I'll…" he started but stopped as he felt cold steel tight against his neck.

A voice from the darkness hissed "be shutting your mouth now" it finished for Valev.

"Guards" Valev shouted as he reached for the alarm rope only to find that it had been cut.

Suddenly the alarm rang as one of the other Nine pulled their own rope. The door to the chamber burst open and two guards rushed in brandishing swords.

"Don't go anywhere" the voice hissed.

The blade retreated slightly from Valev's neck so he could at least breathe. He was so relieved that he almost missed it.

Down in the open space the guards stood backs to the Nine as they scanned the shadows for movement.

Suddenly fast as arrow a black streak shot from the shadows behind the guards. Slowing only for a fraction of a second behind each man.

There was the sound of a fist hitting the leather of the guards' armor. Followed by two small twangs like mini crossbows and the shadow was gone even before the guards hit the floor.

"What is this Tal" Valev said careful not to cut himself on the knife that was still pressed to his throat.

"That would be my apprentice" Tal said.

As he did the shadow shot over the Shinga's throne landing in a crouch in the center of the torchlight. One hand shot out and the dagger flew from Valev's throat straight to the man's hand its black blade gleaming in the light of the torches.

The dagger vanished even as the creature rose standing like a blot of living darkness in the center of the light. It was dressed in dark cloths and a long black coat with the hood pulled up. Nothing was visible of its face except darkness and two glowing gold eyes.

"My Shinga" the creature said as it swept into a perfect court bow.

"Who are you" the Shinga asked.

"I am he who was trained by the Master" the creature said its eerie unnatural voice like that of a monster out of Hell. "I am the fangs in the darkness and the death that lurks in the shadows" it said. "And if you allow me I am your sword" it said.

"Your name shadow" the Shinga asked.

"As you have said my Shinga. I am Kagé" the creature said.

"Then welcome to the Sa'kagé" the Shinga said.

"Thank you my Shinga" Kagé said as he rose and turned to Tal.

"And what have we here" he asked as he glanced at Azoth.

"Your new apprentice" Tal said.

Kagé laughed "very well" he said. "You know where I'll be" he said.

Tal nodded.

Kagé stepped back and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Thanks to all for your reviews<p>

Next time: We meet friends and foes, Azoth's training begins, Zar'roc fights an unknown enemy from his unknown past, and Azoth becomes new.

Please read and review


End file.
